It Was Only Just A Dream
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: What if everything you thought was a reality, was not real? What if it was only just a dream?


The guys entered apartment 2J. They just got back from The Tween Choice Awards. James was texting Lucy, Carlos was eating a corndog, Logan was reading a book, and Kendall was watching T.V. They only won one award, but it was a good time. Everyone wished came true. James finally got Lucy. Carlos finally got a girlfriend, Logan found the gulp room, & Kendall got to perform with his friends at the Tween Choice Awards. Everything was perfect. After a little while later, the boys went to bed.

The Next Day

James woked up and got a shower. After he was done getting a shower, he got out and walked out of the bathroom. There was a note on the table.

 _'Me and Carlos went to the pool. Be back later. - Logan_

"Kendall must be still asleep, then." James said and walked in.

"Kendall, get your lazy butt up." James said and pushed Kendall out of the bed.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked, getting up from the floor.

"It's time to get up." James said and smiled.

"You didn't need to push me out of bed."

"I had to wake you up somehow."

"You could of just said, Kendall get up, or pulled the blankets off of me, or I don't know, just said get up."

"Well, my way was funnier."

"That's not even a word." Kendall said. Carlos and Logan walked in.

"Why are you guys fightning?" Logan asked.

"James pushed me out of bed, literally." Kendall said and glared at James.

"You should of woke up." James said, looking at Kendall, then back at Carlos and Logan. "I thought you two went to the pool?"

"We did. We just forgot our towels. So, we had to come back and get them." Logan said. Carlos walked out the rooms with his and Logan's towel.

"You guys wanna come?" Carlos asked.

"Nah, I'm going to the gym." James said.

"And I'm going to stay here and watch some T.V." Kendall said.

"Okay. See you guys later." Carlos said and left with Logan. A little bit later, James left to go to the gym. Kendall turned on the T.V. and watched for a hour. He turned the T.V. off and went to take a shower.

James got done working out at the gym. He decided to head back to 2J. He walked in there and looked around. He didn't saw Kendall anywhere. He looked everywhere. Maybe Kendall went to the pool. James said to himself. He went to the pool and saw Carlos and Logan.

"Have you guys seen Kendall?" James asked.

"No. I thought he was in the apartment?" Logan said.

"No. I just got back and didn't saw him anywhere." James said.

"Maybe he's with Jo." Carlos asked.

James texted Kendall. A minute later, Kendall texted back.

With Jo. Be back soo. - Kendall

"He's with Jo." James said.

Kendall decided to hang out with Jo. He knocked on the door.

"Hey." Jo said, opening the door.

"You wanna hangout?" Kendall said.

"Sure." Jo said. They walked out to the park.

James, Carlos, and Logan was heading back at the pool. It was 5 pm. They got there this morning, Kendall texted about a hour in a half ago, saying he was heading back to 2J. They walked in and saw Kendall laying on the floor.

"Kendall!" James, Carlos, and Logan yelled. They rushed over to Kendall.

"Does he have a pulse?" Carlos asked.

"I - I don't know." James said.

"It's faint." Logan said. They called 911.

They arrived at the hospital. Waiting for a doctor to come out. It seemed like they've been waiting forever. It's been hours since they arrived, sitting in the waiting room. A doctor finally came out and walked over to the 3 boys. They stood up.

"How is he?" James asked.

"Your friend will be fine. He's sleeping now. He should be awake soon, if you want to go in and see him you can. He's in room 100. James, Carlos, Logan followed the doctor to Kendall's room. They walked in Kendall's room. He had no machines hooked up to him. Kendall was laying in the hospital bed, sleeping. The doctor left the room. Kendall stirred a couple minutes later.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked. They watched Kendall stir again.

"Kendall, come on wake up." James said.

"Kendall! It's time to wake up. Kendall!" He heard someone said. He stirred again. "Kendall!"

"Kendall! You need to wake up" Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall woke up. He stretched his arms and looked around the room. What happend to the room? What happend to 2J? Why was he in his room, back in Minnesota?

"Mom why aren't we at the Palmwoods?"

"What is the Palmwoods?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"The Palmwoods. Home of the future famous." Kendall said.

"I never heard of that place." Mrs. Knight said.

"We moved there. So, we could be Big Time Rush."

"What's Big Time Rush?"

"Our band. Me, James, Carlos, and Logan became Big Time Rush, when Gustavo picked me and we moved to California, to the Palmwoods."

"Who's James, Carlos, Logan?" Mrs. Knight, looking confused.

"My friends." Kendall said.

"Honey, you should get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen." Mrs. Knight said and left the room.

Kendall was confused. 'Why don't mom remember us moving to the Palmwoods, to become famous, and why don't she remember James, Carlos, and Logan?' Kendall got dressed and walked in the kitchen. He saw his mom cooking breakfast.

"Good. Your dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Mrs. Knight said. "Why don't you go wake up Katie?"

"Sure mom." Kendall said and knocked on Katie's door. "Katie it's time to wake up." Katie opened the door.

"What's up big bro?" Katie asked.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Kendall said.

"Okay. What's wrong with you big bro?"

"Mom doesn't remember us living in the Palmwoods, or Big Time Rush, or James, Carlos, or Logan."

"What are you talking about? We lived here our whole lige. What's Big Time Rush? And who's James, Carlos, and Logan?"

"Not you too. The Palmwoods we moved there so we can become Big Time Rush. And James, Carlos, and Logan are my friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katie said and walked in the kitchen. "Mom what is Kendall talking about?"

"I think he's talking about a dream he had, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said.

"It was real." Kendall said, walking back in the kitchen.

"Sometimes dreams can seem like they are real, but they're not." Mrs. Knight said.

"This wasn't a dream. It was actually happened." Kendall said.

"Honey, there's no Palmwoods, no Big Time Rush, no James, Carlos, or Logan. It was only just a dream." Mrs. Knight said.

"No, it couldn't just be a dream." Kendall said. "I'll be back." Kendall left and knocked on James home in Minnesota, no answer. "Maybe i'll just try and call them." Kendall tried to call James, the number is unavaible, he tried Carlos, the number is unavaible, he tried Logan, the number is unavaible. "What?" Could his mom be right? Was it only just a dream? But seemed so real. Big Time rush, Gustavo, the Palmwoods, James, Carlos, and Logan. It all seemed real. But none of it happened. It was just a dream.

 **Hoped u liked it. I loved Big Time Dreams, but I wished they could of had a twist. Like, what if none of it never happened? What if it was just Kendall's dream?**


End file.
